In recent years, telecommunication devices have evolved from offering their users basic telephony services to offering a wide range of communication, data, and other services. For example, telecommunication devices now offer telephony, text messaging, email, calendaring, contacts, user locations, maps, time, cameras, calculators, and Internet browsing. To enable users to interact with these many new features, telecommunication devices have also added input controls, including touch-sensitive display screens. Touch-sensitive display screens are very useful, as they can be reconfigured by telecommunication device software to offer varying controls in different modes and contexts. These display screens also present users with difficulties, however. Telecommunication device users often do not want to use the touch-sensitive display screens because they do not want to make the display screens dirty or because they do not want to scratch the display screens.
In addition, telecommunication devices are also capable of being connected to a number of peripheral devices offering further input controls. For example, telecommunication devices can be connected to keyboards, mice, etc. Telecommunication devices can also be connected to peripheral projector units. These projector units, which are typically larger than the telecommunication devices they connect to, are designed to be placed on a surface and to project an image or other content on a wall that is oblique to the surface or, depending on configuration of the optics of the projector, on the surface itself. Projection on the surface, however, requires that the projector unit be located sufficiently distant from the surface. Such distances are often commensurate with the height of the projection unit, which usually exceeds the largest dimension of the telecommunication device. Projection on the surface by an adjacent projector unit typically results in substantial image degradation, including keystoning and blurring of the projected content.